What We Lost
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: Cyborg lost his friends and love. Starfire, the crown of her planet. Robin, well he gained something.  Beast Boy lost control. Raven lost the best friend she could ask for and is losing her sanity. See what they gain when they finally meet.


**What We Lost**

* * *

><p><strong>Cyborg<strong>

I grinned as the crowd cheered and chanted "GO PANTHERS!" for our football team. I let out my own shout as me and the rest of the team jumped and man hugged in triumph. Those Bulldogs didn't know what hit 'em! Did they think that they would win coming into our territory? Our defense is like a brick wall, especially when I'm on it!

The team patted me on the shoulders saying, "Way to go Victor", "No one wins against Stone!" and other praises. I also congratulated, knock heads with the other guys, and shouted 'WE WON!'

I began walking off the field to meet my parents when Monica came running onto the field. She was in her black and gold cheerleading outfit and her beautiful hazel skin was glowing, her sleek black hair was flowing out behind her. She looked simply angelic. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. I nearly purred when she pressed her lips to mine.

I set her down. I always forgot how small she was compared to me. I was a big guy. I mean, I'm huge! I always feel like I have to be extra careful whenever I hug her. Like she was super fragile.

And she kinda was at 5 foot 2. And only a 103 pounds. It always shocked me at the miniscule amount of food she'd eat. The only thing she'll in big portions is junk food.

"You were amazing out there, Hun!" She beamed up at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Do you know where my parents are?"

"Hmm. I saw them with Josh's parents, talking about how great a certain son was..I didn't know you had a brother." She giggled as I let out a fake offended 'hey!', she pushed my arm gently. "Kidding. Kidding."

I felt my heart flutter and forgot how to breath as her nose did that crinkly thing whenever she'd tease me. My arms ached to embrace her when a strand of hair escaped from her high ponytail.

"You're beautiful." I said as I tucked the strand behind her ear. Her cheeks became rosy. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." I said gently. Her whole face flushed and she raised her hands to cover her face, I caught them and firmly held them.

"Victor..." she whispered.

_'Black and yellow, black and yellow!' _

I inwardly groaned when her phone went off.

"S-Sorry! It's right..." Her hands skimmed her skirts waistband. "Where did?"

My eyes landed on her glowing chest and stayed there. "Fifth pocket." I announced.

"Oh! R-R-Right! Why'd I let those girls convince me..." She trailed off and reached down her uniforms' shirt. I looked away, but took a step forward to ensure no one would get an eyeful.

"Hello?...Yeah. I need to shower and change, too...That sounds good..See ya then!" She poked my stomach and I looked down at her, "Chantell and the others are gonna pick me up at my house in an hour. You're going with the guys to the party, right?" She asked.

I was so stoked for this party. Drake's parents let him throw a party at his house after every homecoming game. And with him being rich and his parents leaving him the house for their own getaway, it was always chaos! My kinda scene!

"Oh yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air.

She laughed, "Make sure to shower first. Ya reek." She pinched her nose and took a step back.

"Wha? That's just my manly essence! Here take a whiff!" I raised my arm.

"EW! Gross!" She squealed.

"Victor, your stench will knock her out." I heard my dad say.

I turned and grinned at him and my mom. "Hey." I took a step forward and he hugged me. I then hugged my mom.

"Good job, Son." Dad pounded my back once.

"Thanks, Dad." I wheezed.

I felt a gentle hand touch mine, I turned to Monica. "I'm gonna head on."

"Ok. Be sure to eat something before ya leave. You did a lot of cheering, I don't want'cha to faint." I said and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Kay, see ya soon." She turned and walked off the field.

"How are you and Monica?" Mom asked.

"We're good. No fights or nothing." I answered.

"Good, keep it that way. She's a pretty girl and I want her grandkids." Mom said sternly.

"Mom!" I complained, embarrassed.

I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder, "Listen to your mother. She's always right."

I groaned, "As much as I love this conversation I really should hit the showers." I said, looking for my escape route.

"Ok. Be careful at that party. If you drink I'll break your neck." Mom warned.

I sighed, "I know."

"Good job tonight, Victor. You've made me so proud." Dad said. I felt my throat tighten.

"Thanks, Dad." I choked out.

"You should get going." Mom reminded.

"Yeah. I'll be home about twelve." I said.

"Be careful."

"Don't you worry. I'll be driving tonight and you know how careful I am with my baby." I laughed. They laughed in agreement.

I turned and walked off the field getting various congratulations from people I knew.

After I had showered and gotten dressed I headed out to my car. Josh, Miggy, Drew, and Ty were all joking and laughing when I arrived. "Ooh! A button up! Fancy!" Ty teased. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my car.

"Dressing up for thy fair maiden?" Drew laughed as they all hopped into my car.

"You know it!" I grinned at him. They all whooped, I turned the key and sighed as she her purred to life.

"So...how far have you gotten with her?" Drew asked, cockily.

I frowned and glanced back at him. "Drew, you talk about her like that again and I'll cut off your balls." I warned.

"Too bad his girlfriend already took 'em!" Josh laughed. I grinned, Drew had been whipped...hard, by his girlfriend Riley. Before he'd be a royal jerk, but now he's just a mild jerk. And around her he was practically polite. Shocking and amusing all at the same time.

Josh elbowed me in the ribs saying something about how we were going to be undefeated this year. I grinned at him, Josh had been my best friend since we were kids. He always had my back and I had his.

We joked the whole way to the party. "Alright guys. We're here. Meet me at the front door by 11:30, we WILL be leaving at 11:35. And if you guys drink, at all, heads will role and your parents will know. Because one, it's stupid and two, you might throw up in my car."

"Got it."

"You take the fun out of everything."

"Who put a stick up your-"

"Yes mom."

I rolled my eyes and we all got out of the car. I walked up the side walk, "Hey, Victor?" I looked over at Miggy. He was the newest part of our group. A new kid that joined two weeks after school started, who was being bullied. Of course that didn't fly with me and I stepped in. After that I felt that Miggy looked up to me a bit, which was weird but I quickly got used to it. He felt like my little brother.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping for a second.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything. Inviting me here and encouraging me to join the team." he said.

"That's what friends do, man." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah.." He rubbed his shoulder.

We continued to the house, a loud beat thumping and various conversation and laughter hit us when we entered the house.

"Victor Stone!" A tall guy with headphones on his shoulders swaggered over.

"Yo, Drake!" We bumped fists and grinned stupidly at each other.

"Saw Monica over there. Quite the pretty chickadee, better hurry, saw a couple of guys taking one glance too many." Drake said.

"Not on my watch. Thanks man." I walked over towards the kitchen and sure enough, a couple of guys were talking to her. I growled and walked up behind her, gently (but possessively) set my hand on the small of her back. She craned her head back and smiled up at me.

"Hi there." She said touching my cheek with her fingertips. I caught them and kept them a second longer, enjoying the soft of her hands.

"Let's go dance." I said as she turned around. I tugged her hand and we walked onto the dance floor.

"You look nice!" She nearly shouted over the music.

"I know!" We both laughed and I grabbed her hand and spun her. Cliche yes, but she giggled as she twirled. "You're gorgeous!" I told her.

"I know!" We nearly broke into tears we laughed so hard. After awhile I noticed she was breathing a little heavier and looked a little sick.

"Did you eat anything before you left?" I questioned.

"Uhm...I kinda didn't have time." She said. I frowned at her, "It took me awhile to get ready."

I sighed, "Let's get something to eat."

"Ok." She grabbed my hand and we walked back to the kitchen. I watched the guys that had been talking to Monica warily as I filled up my plate with two hot dogs, two hamburger, chips, and grabbed a soda. I looked down at Monica's own plate, a hot dog, carrots, and her own favorite drink.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a bottomless pit like you." She scratched my stomach and I laughed.

"Wanna eat on the porch?" I asked. We walked onto the cooler porch and sat down on a bench. After I had finished eating I looked over at Monica who was nibbling on a carrot and staring up at the stars. I felt that flutter as I forgot how to breath once more.

"I love you, Monica." I stated. I then held my breath realizing I had said that out loud. I waited for her answer, more nervous than I had ever been at any game. What if she said no? That this wasn't that serious? That she secretly had a fear that one day I would fall on top of her and crush her? Like that one nightmare I had and then I had to glue her back together?

She turned towards me, startled. I looked into her wide eyes as she slowly registered what I had said. Slowly a smile stretched across her face, "I know."

I chuckled and shook my head. Leave it to her to crack a joke when I'm holding my breath in suspense and wondering when my heart would start again.

"I love you too, Victor." She replied. I took a deep intake and grinned at her. I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. We stayed outside for a long time, she was curled up in my side napping. When suddenly my phone goes off and roused her from sleep.

"Yo." I answered gruffly.

"Dude, it's 11:50. Where are you?" Josh answered from his end.

"MAN! Be right there!" I shut my phone.

"Leaving?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I gotta drive the guys back to the school to get their cars." I said standing up.

She sighed and I kissed her once more. "I'll call you when I get home. Are you staying here much longer?" I asked.

"No, Stacy's driving me home at twelve." She answered.

I nodded approvingly, knowing Stacy never drank.

"See ya soon." I said.

I hurried to the front door and as I predicted, got chewed out by the others. We all hopped into my car. And I started her up.

As I drove down the road Josh turned up the radio as his "jam" came on. Drew and Ty were talking about different football teams. Miggy said something about how he liked the Giants and the other two pounced on him and expressed their vivid distaste for the team. I laughed as Miggy attempted to defend himself and the team.

I realized that tonight was the best night of my life. I had probably ensured a scholarship with the game, my best friends weren't wasted, and Monica loved me. It was official, I had achieved a perfect life.

That's when it happened.

I heard a squeal of tires and something hit the right bumper of the car.

"What the fu-?" I heard Drew shout.

We lurched and went over the median of the road into the wrong lane. I turned the wheel to the left as hard as I could. Then we flipped over and skidded on the cars' top.

I heard Josh scream, "OH MY GOD!"

I turned my head to the right and saw an upside down light pole coming straight at us.

"HOLY SHI-!" And we hit it. Now stopped I could hear groaning and suddenly Miggy started screaming.

Darkness slowly claimed me.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up. My body felt like a ton of bricks. I rubbed my face and heard metal clink against metal.<p>

"Victor? Are you awake?" I heard my mom's concerned voice.

"Yeah, I feel awful. What hap-" I stopped remembering the crash. "Dear God! The crash!"

"Shh. Calm down, Victor." I felt her touch my face. I looked up at her and reached to touch her cheek. I froze when I saw a metal arm reaching up and not my own. I sat up and looked at the rest of me. Metal. All metal. No skin.

"I'M A ROBOT!" I screamed.

"Actually you're a cyborg. Half human, half robot." A man in a white coat came in. "A miracle you're still alive really."

"I don't want to be HALF human!" I shouted at him.

"Cool it, kid. Be grateful you're alive at all. Those other boys-"

"Doctor I think you should give us some time alone." Mom said.

"What's he talking about? What happened to the others?" I demanded.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "They...They didn't make it."

I buried my half human face in my now metal hand and cried at the best friends I had lost.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the accident. I missed the guys' funerals, I hadn't woke up in time. I was so angry at myself. I had KILLED my best friends and I didn't even go to their funerals.<p>

I had gotten a lot get well balloons, cards, and flowers. Monica had sent me an all you could eat gift card and a necklace with a photo of her in the small diamond shaped frame.

Josh's parents came to visit once. The had hugged me and cried, saying it wasn't my fault, that they were just happy I was alive.

I had asked Dad about the details. He didn't give me any. So I asked the doctor. Josh had died almost instantly after we hit the light pole, Drew and Ty had died on the way to the hospital, Miggy had made made it to the hospital but died of blood loss.

I told the doctor I had heard him scream in the car, after the crash.

Miggy's limbs we gruesomely broken, he had been conscious for that. To feel that pain and see them disfigured. I couldn't even understand what sort of terror and pain he must of went through.

I was staring at my reflection. Less than half of me was skin. I was a monster. A freak. I growled and gripped the edge of the counter, breaking the wood. And I was crazy strong. I thought I had to be careful around Monica before. Now I don't think I could touch her without leaving a bruise.

I hadn't seen Monica at all. Because I wouldn't let her see me like this. Because I was ashamed at how I looked. And what I had done.

I gingerly touched the necklace around my neck and felt the two photos in my back pocket

I let out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom. I peered into my parents room. They slept soundly. I crept, well thunked, down the hall and grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled onto it.

I then swung on my backpack and walked out. I glanced back at my old house, my old life, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>TasteLikePurple: Well, this is my first Teen Titans fic. The next titan up is Starfire. What terrible thing shall happen to her? What will she lose? <strong>

**Also, check out my profile page by scrolling up and clicking on my name. I have a couple of other stories. I'll update in a week or two, so by April 21 there SHOULD be another chapter.**


End file.
